Wonder Woman (2017)
|Film}} /Gallery|Gallery}} /Appearances|Appearances}} }} ; ; ; ; ; | directed by = Patty Jenkins | written by = Allan Heinberg Zack Snyder Jason Fuchs | produced by = Jon Berg Wesley Coller Tommy Gormley Geoff Johns Stephen Jones Curt Kanemoto Steven Mnuchin Charles Roven Rebecca Steel Roven Enzo Sisti Deborah Snyder Zack Snyder Richard Suckle | music by = Rupert Gregson-Williams | cinematography = Matthew Jensen | edited by = Martin Walsh | distributed by = Warner Bros. | release date(s) = May 15th, 2017 | mpaa rating = | running time = 141 min. | country = | language = English German Dutch French Spanish Chinese Ancient Greek North American Indian | budget = $149,000,000 | gross revenue = $821,763,408 | preceded by = | followed by = }} Plot Cast Uncredited Cast Notes Fun Facts * Dee Lewis Clay appeared in this film as a singer, and she was also part of the music department for the film. She also worked as part of the music department for the 2017 film Professor Marston and the Wonder Women, a film about William Moulton Marston, the man who created Wonder Woman. * This is Samantha Jo's second film in the DCEU, but only her first as Euboea. She also appeared in the DCEU's first installment, Man of Steel, where she portrayed Car-Vex. * Stunt performer Jessie Graff not only did stunts for this film, but also for the 2011 Wonder Woman TV movie. She has also done stunts for The Dark Knight and for the Supergirl TV series, the latter of which she has also acted in. She has also done some stunts for the upcoming Marvel film, Ant-Man and the Wasp and in the TV series Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. * Actor Roman Green has an uncredited role as an amputee. He has appeared in several other films and TV shows as an amputee or injured soldier, mostly because he had his arm amputated after a horrific road traffic accident. He also works on casualty simulation exercises for the British military and for civilian emergency services. * Jennifer Kent was one of the women considered to direct this film before it ultimately fell to Patty Jenkins. Kent is best known for writing and directing the Australian horror movie The Babadook. Recommendations See also External Links References Category:Films Category:DC Extended Universe/Films Category:Warner Bros. Category:Atlas Entertainment Category:Cruel & Unusual Films Category:DC Entertainment Category:RatPac-Dune Entertainment Category:Tencent Pictures Category:Wanda Pictures Category:2010s/Films Category:2017/Films Category:May, 2017/Films Category:Based on a comic Category:Theatrically released films Category:W/Films Category:Enzo Sisti Category:Enzo Sisti/Line producer Category:Martin Walsh Category:Martin Walsh/Editor Category:James Cosmo/Actor Category:Wolf Kahler/Actor Category:Alexander Mercury/Actor Category:Martin Bishop/Actor Category:Flora Nicholson/Actor Category:Pat Abernethy/Actor Category:Freddy Elletson/Actor Category:Sammy Hayman/Actor Category:Michael Tantrum/Actor Category:Philippe Spall/Actor Category:Edward Wolstenholme/Actor Category:Ian Hughes/Actor Category:Marko Leht/Actor Category:Steffan Rhodri/Actor Category:Andrew Byron/Actor Category:Dominic Kinnaird/Actor Category:Rachel Pickup/Actor Category:Ulli Ackermann/Actor Category:Frank Allen Forbes/Actor Category:Peter Stark/Actor Category:Rainer Bock/Actor Category:Josh Bromley/Actor Category:Jennie Eggleton/Actor Category:Eva Dabrowski/Actor Category:Harvey James/Actor Category:George Johnston/Actor Category:Danielle Lewis/Actor Category:Florence Kasumba/Actor Category:Eleanor Matsuura/Actor Category:Josette Simon/Actor Category:Doutzen Kroes/Actor Category:Hayley Warnes/Actor Category:Caitlin Burles/Actor Category:Jemma Moore/Actor Category:Samantha Jo/Actor Category:Brooke Ence/Actor Category:Madeleine Vall/Actor Category:Hari James/Actor Category:Jacqui-Lee Pryce/Actor Category:Betty Adewole/Actor Category:Caroline Maria Winberg/Actor Category:Lizzie Bowden/Actor Category:Kattreya Scheurer-Smith/Actor Category:Sharmina Harrower/Actor Category:Rekha Luther/Actor Category:Thaina Oliveira/Actor Category:Ooooota Adepo/Actor Category:Zinnia Kumar/Actor Category:Toma McDonagh/Actor Category:Amber Doyle/Actor Category:Freddy Carter/Actor Category:Fred Fergus/Actor Category:Tim Pritchett/Actor Category:Gana Bayarsaikhan/Actor Category:Camilla Roholm/Actor Category:Stephanie Haymes-Roven/Actor Category:Nia Burke/Actor Category:Dee Lewis Clay/Actor Category:Tori Letzler/Actor Category:Sofia Abbasi/Actor Category:Clive Aitkins/Actor Category:Georgina Armstrong/Actor Category:Morten Bekkenes/Actor Category:Nicholas Blatt/Actor Category:Annarie Boor/Actor Category:Mark Bowsher/Actor Category:Harry Brewis/Actor Category:Susanne Brown/Actor Category:Graham Burton/Actor Category:John Capel/Actor Category:Nathanjohn Carter/Actor Category:Eric Coco/Actor Category:Gordon Coe/Actor Category:Bern Collaço/Actor Category:Alexander Cruickshanks/Actor Category:Nick Davison/Actor Category:Nick Donald/Actor Category:Steve Doyle/Actor Category:Dino Fazzani/Actor Category:Flor Ferraco/Actor Category:Sternkiker François/Actor Category:Martavious Gayles/Actor Category:David Georgiou/Actor Category:Roman Green/Actor Category:Shane Griffin/Actor Category:Philip Harvey/Actor Category:Steve Healey/Actor Category:Karl Fredrick Hiemeyer/Actor Category:Leigh Holland/Actor Category:Kornelia Horvath/Actor Category:Kevin Hudson (II)/Actor Category:Tim Ingall/Actor Category:Marie Jackson/Actor Category:Alex Jaep/Actor Category:Tobias James-Samuels/Actor Category:Ben Kelleher/Actor Category:Gary Kiely/Actor Category:John Kinory/Actor Category:Mickey Lewis/Actor Category:Marian Lorencik/Actor Category:Monica Lovari/Actor Category:Tenika Mahoney/Actor Category:Christopher Marsh/Actor